F.A.Q
**First steps?** Once you have finished the installation guide and created your first account, you should be inside a motel room. From here, the first thing you'll have to do is go close to the mirror and create your character there, so you can log into the world. Once you've created your first character, you'll probably want to have administrative rights, so you'll have to log out of the server so you can set the admin status on your character. If you don't know how to achieve it, you can find the answer heading yourself to the F.A.Q. Going back to the motel room, you can log into the world and meet other players just going close to the door and pressing the F key. Now you have to customize the environment creating new businesses, houses, parkings, etc. You can go back to the F.A.Q and search there how to check all the available commands. **How can I get started?** First of all, you'll have to create some questions and answers on the database tables with the same name, remember that you can find the **license** field on **Constants** file, which for the application would be **0**. After you have all the questions and their answers filled, just join the server and register a new account to start the application process. **All the texts are in spanish, can't understand them. What can I do?** You'll have to change the language of the gamemode. For that, there are some .resx files on the project, you will have the edit those having the default name with no culture added (e.g. **GenRes.resx**) serverside. Also, if you want to translate the CEF websites, you will have to edit the document.ready function on each one of the JavaScript scripts (located at **client_packages/statics/js/**) and replace the **"es"** with **"en"** for example. **How can I make myself admin?** You'll have to set this manually into your database, under **users** table, there's a field called **adminRank** will should be set to **4**. Remember that you must be offline so the changes have effect. **The driving school's menu doesn't show up, what's wrong?** Fill the **questions** and **answers** tables on the database, there should be minimum 3 questions for each test type in order to work. **How can I create the vehicles required for a job or faction?** Create them ingame with the **/vehicle** command. After that you'll need to set their faction with the job/faction ids, located under **Constants.cs** file, knowing that if it's a job vehicle, its faction id should be 100 + the job's id. **There's an error on the console saying that my database does not support SSL connections, what can I do?** Change the ssl setting on **meta.xml** file. **There's an exception on the database connection saying that host is not allowed to connect to this MySQL server, how can I fix this?** First of all, check that you can connect to the MySQL server from another application. If it works, check that your MySQL server's version matches **8.0** or just get the Nugget and libraries corresponding to your MySQL version. **Is there any kind of command list?** You can find all the commands available on **Commands.cs** class, those starting with **COM_** prefix on the bottom of the file. You can search for those commands constants on the code if you want more information on how to use them.